With the diversification of the market, electronic device protective films attached on the cell phones, MP3 players, notebook computers, and other digital devices are no longer used only for protecting device screens and bodies from the wear and tear. The protective films also provide cosmetic and decorative functions by printing various patterns and colors on the protective films. Further, in order to meet the public demand, protective cases provide even more varieties, better workmanship, and more attractive patterns and colors.
The protective cases are made of various types of materials, including leather, silicon, cloth, hard plastic, soft plastic, velvet, and silk, etc. Personalized paintings on the protective cases may also serve the decoration purpose. However, the protective films and protective cases usually have a single static color pattern. A special film may be attached onto the protective films and protective cases to change the original color pattern. But replacing the protective cases for different color patterns is often costly, lack of a sense of interacting, and less attractive.
The disclosed conversion film, electronic device and fabrication method are directed to solve one or more problems in the art.